Promises of Friendship
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Happy Friendship day


**On special request received on Friend ship day here I am writing a special DUO movement…. I use two case reference in Dishonest Cop and Unknown girl aired in 2002 **

DUO seating at their house enjoying coffee with Fredy and Vivek…

Vivek: Sir kal aap dono kya kar rahai ho…..

Daya and Abhijeet in same tone and at same time: Duty…

Both look at each other and started laughing Vivek and Fredy also joins them…

Fredy: arre vivek tum aaise kue puch rahai ho…

Vivek: arre Fredy sir aap ko nahi pata kal kya hai….

Fredy in confusion bit his nails: nahi….. kya hai….

Vivek: arre sir kal friendship day hai….

Fredy: Ohhhhh acha…. Toh kal toh party honi chahiye sir…

Daya and Abhijeet looks at each other both have same memories in mind….. both eyes are watery….. with a lovely smile on face both clear their eyes…

Vivek: kya bat hai sir…. Aap dono ki ankh me paani kue aa gaya…

Fredy: arre Vivek yeh ek bohot purani story hai….. Jab tum CID ka hissa nahi the… mera matlab hai CID me join nahi hue the…

Vivek who Is eager to know: Sir batayine please…

Daya and Abhijeet smiled at each other and

Fredy started: Vivek yeh bat hai year 2002 ki…

And Flashback started…

After the case of dishonest cop….. In this case Abhijeet doubts on Daya's honesty… he is sure that Daya is doing wrong and in ethical things to arrest his friend… Abhijeet is very much hurt that the only friend he remember his behaving in this way…. Daya knows Abhijeet very well now… he consider each and every aspect of Abhijeet's behavior and use it in his plan… Abhijeet's eagerness… anger all….

In this case DUO had a fight…. Not new thing… they still fight in between the case due to difference of opinion….. or sometimes just a part of their plan… but that time…. It's a real fight… Abhijeet declare in front of all that he will not work with Daya any more… he will leave CID….

At the end of the case Daya prove innocent….. its uncovered truth that all the things he did is a part of Plan made by him to take out truth from his director friend…..

Daya internally hurt that Abhijeet doubts him and also he said that he does not want to work with Daya….. Abhijeet is also hurt that Daya did not feel to share this plan with him….

Asha and ACP both know that DUO are hurt….. both are behaving odd to each other… although they are working together on case….

ACP discusses this thing with Salunke and both decided to give some time to DUO….

When all are busy with case reporting Abhijeet fall down…. Daya on immediate bases shift him in hospital… and an unexpected news bounce on him… Abhijeet lost his memory again… (the case of unknown girl)

Next whole week Abhijeet spend in hospital… he is not even recognizing Daya ACP Asha….. Doctor said it's a temporary stage….. but Daya is worried… and one day The good news come…. Abhijeet regain his memory not whole but the patch between his last memory loss till the date….. he recognised Daya ACP and his team…

The evening Abhijeet gets leave from hospital he bounces on a unknown girl….. ACP and other team members doubts on Abhijeet but Daya believes him blindly… and at end Abhijeet proves right… this is the Day DUO got free after a long… Daya was seating at his house…..

In deep in his hear two lines of Abhijeet deeply creating mess….. Muse issake sath kam nahi karna mai CID chod dunga… and Kon Daya…..

Daya wants to come out from trauma of this word…. But its not possible to him…

Abhijeet is really shattered with all the things happened in last two weeks… first Daya's odd behavior and then his memory loss and that unknown girls case….

Abhijeet seating in his study desk… clearing his gun… suddenly a desperate bang on his door….. he become alert and opens the door…

Its Daya…

Abhijeet at door with surprising look: arre Daya….. tum yaha kya kar rahai ho…..

Daya who is shatterd on able to speack but manage to speack some word: kya mai under…

Abhijeet open door from Daya….. Daya enters and push door hard… a bang of door shiver the entire premises… Abhijeet felt something extremely wrong… Daya turn to him….. and hug him…. He gives a way to his tears which are stored in his heart with fear of losing his buddy with memory loss…

Abhijeet although a tough person rarely shows his feeling but he also required that assuring hug that whatever will be the situation I am always there for u…. A silent promises from Daya to Abhijeet and Abhijeet to Daya that they will never make any plans without telling each other and whatever be the circumstances they will not leave each other…

The Day when the friendship of DUO becomes stronger… the Day is first Sunday of August…. The Friendship DAY….

HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY…..

Return from flash back….. all are silent in room… Abhijeet press his hand on Daya's and Daya secure is hand with his other hand…. Just to revised their speechless promises… And here Fredy and Vivek share a glance that they will follow that path of friendship drawn by their lovely seniors…

**Sorry if my story is not upto mark... also sorry for late... I want to publish it on friendship day but one day delay... do comment and let me know hows it...**

**HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY...**


End file.
